The Fight
by Insidiously
Summary: Cheesy Oneshot. AxL, you know.. Just a warm up thing I decided to post. R&R, thanks dolls.


"What the hell do you want from me Lawrence

**A/N #1: Okay… this was just a warm up oneshot. You know… anyway, it's sort of really fluffy. You know. It's weird, my writing lately has been very different then my normal writing style, which is strange. Ah well. I hope You like it!**

"What the hell do you want from me Lawrence?" Adam's voice rang shrilly through the air sounding me, echoing in my head. He sounded almost exactly like Allison did that fateful day almost two years ago. I looked at him with sympathetic eyes and began to walk forward, my arms outstretched. He looked at me with a smirk and stuck his hand out to block me. "Don't come near me. You think you can fucking ignore me for weeks and then give me one of those famous fucking apologies and everything will go back to normal? I don't think so."

Adam ducked his head under the bed he was standing beside, emerging with a gray pillow which he promptly threw at my head. I dodged it and sat down in front of him, waiting for his outburst to be over with. He was like Ali in a lot of ways, but also so opposite from her it made me smile. She used to have the same hissyfits, for the same reasons even, but there was on one who could make then as amazingly adorable as Adam could. He looked at me with sad eyes and pulled a suitcase out of nowhere, throwing it beside me.

"I think we need to take a break until you have figured out what you need Lawrence." He began savagely tarring clothes out of the dresser beside the bed. I smiled as he did so, waiting for him to grow tiered of the charade. He looked at me and rolled his eyes but I noticed his arms relax slightly. "You're so fucking cocky."

He turned around and continued to shove clothing into the leather bag, MY leather bag actually, until I began pulling them out just as quickly. He turned around and shot me a look of pure venom. "What the hell-" He began, but I quickly cut him off.

"Stop with the over-dramatic bullshit, Adam." I stated plainly as I pulled him down onto the suitcase. A smile fluttered across his face but was almost instantly replaced with a scowl.

Adam attempted to get up but I held his arms back, forcing his head into my lap. He sighed, exasperated, and said "What, Lawrence? You've been gone for a week and a half, no call… no note… nothing. You should be glad I haven't left already."

I smiled and ran a finger from his temple down to his chin, "I missed you."

There it was again, his cheesy Adam grin. This time he had a harder time hiding it.

"Listen… I'm sorry I left. I can't even describe to you how sorry I am. I had a bunch of stuff I had to deal with. I swear, I won't do it again." My voice was laced with sorrow and passion.

Adam relaxed for a brief second before gathering the pieces of his pride back together. He pushed my arms from around him and threw his arms out in front of him. For a second I thought he was going to punch me but instead he sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't get it. Am I not enough for you? I thought you knew you could tell me anything, but then you go and do shit like this."

His voice had grown hard again and I knew how much I had hurt him. There were just some burdens of mine I didn't want to share with him. When Alison called the other day to tell me she was getting re-married I just… panicked. It wasn't that I was still in love with her, nothing like that. I guess it was the randomness of it all. It probably didn't help that I myself was beginning to think of the long term arrangements I had in placed for Adam. I just needed some time to think.

"I know I can always talk to you." I stuttered "I'm sorry."

He looked at me with sympathy for a moment before coming to sit next to me once more.

"I just don't know sometimes, Lawrence. I worry… that I'm not what you want or what you deserve."

I ran my fingers through his hair and stopped at the base of his neck. He didn't pull away, a good sign.

"Your right..." I said, whispering in his ear. "I deserve less then you, way less."

He rested his cheek against my shoulder for a moment before getting up again. He went back to the suitcase and pulled it to the closet. Adam wretched open the door and began pulling random articles of clothing out, making a large messy pile inside of the bag. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I threw myself back on the bed. I fucked up royally this time.

"It's not that I'm mad, Lawrence. I understand you needed sometime." All of the hints of sarcasm that normally accompanied his husky voice were gone. "So I hope you get that I need some time too. I just need to think."

The thumping noise of his impromptu rummaging stopped and I heard the zipper of the bag sound off. It was the worst thing I had ever heard. The hardest part was I knew I deserved it for leaving the week before. I wasn't thinking strait at the time, I guess. Fuck. I knew there were many things I should say… I should beg him to stay, tell him how much I want him, hold him and never let go. But I was frozen on the bed. Rough breaths hung in my ears as I attempted to keep my emotions in check. I allowed my bloodshot eyes to follow him as he pulled the case towards the front door and braced myself as he wrapped his hand around the knob, but to my surprise, right when I thought he was about to pull open the door and bustle angrily out, he stopped short and exhaled.

"One more time Lawrence, what do you want?" He cried, his voice barely audible. I looked him up and down, his entire frame shaking with silent sobs. I pulled myself off of the bed and stood behind him, my arms fighting to turn Adam around.

"That's simple." I said, and took his face into my hands forcing him to kiss me. It took him so by surprise that he didn't even object. My tongue ran over his and I could feel his tears falling onto my cheeks. I allowed my arms to drop and our lips parted. He stood there with his eyes shut for a moment before falling into me. I held him in my arms as I whispered my answer:

"All I want is you."

**A/N #2: Hizzah! Fluff! Review please, my darlings!**


End file.
